Talk:Music/@comment-4971420-20120819124617
Captain, hisashiburi desu. I finished translating the 2nd opening here's the lyrics. Japanese Lyrics: Let's get to it, We have to make a RIMFIRE Let's bring together the powers inside our minds 胸躍るステージへ駆け上がる ド真中で 限りなく臨界点突破みせてよ 夢たしなむレジェンド everybody 輪の中で 迷いなく未来への JUMP 落ちぶれてないと落ちぶれてから言うヤツばっか 起死回生　狙う道のり 怖くなくはないが 超えてく壁なのに通過点なのに ふさいでるなら １人じゃない自覚を 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE 合わせろ power の中の mind 言い訳いらんぞ Gotta dream 限界と war 立ちはだかるのは理解しすぎた常識と 孤独の埋没 Hello ガチで舞うぜ hang time 弱い soul は rest in peace, You know? I can’t stop で行ってまうぞ 割れんばかりの applaud,more! たまのやる気もディスカウント だらしねえ my モチベーション 文殊の知恵も悪魔のように 焚き付けられてからようやく顔を出した導火線だって 吹き出す炎の中でビビって どうかせんといかんが 我先に挑め　かさばる意図へ手を伸ばして ひとつになる決心を 壊せ We have to turn clock back 手も足も出ないの？how low? 起爆しかないぞ Fly high 一心同体 未知なる世界は 描き始めた理想へと　今日にさらば 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE Gotta dream 限界と war 壊せ We have to turn clock back 残る弾丸の数はあるぞ　放て！ 届け We have to make a RIMFIRE 合わせろ power の中の mind 言い訳いらんぞ Gotta dream 限界と war 立ちはだかるのは理解しすぎた常識さ 届け(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) 壊せ(We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future wold) 放て(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) Romanji: Let’s Fly Now Let’s Try Now Let’s Fly Now Mune odoru suteeji e kake agaru Do mannaka de Kagiri naku rinkaiten toppa misete yo Yume tashinamu rejendo everybody wa no naka de Mayoi naku mirai e no JUMP Ochi burete nai to ochi burete kara iu yatsu bakka Kishi kaisei nerau michi nori Kowaku naku wa nai ga Koeteku kabe nanoni tsuukaten nanoni Fusa ideru nara Hitori janai jikaku wo Todoke we have to make a RIMFIRE Awasero power no naka no mind Iiwake iran zo Gotta dream genkai to war Tachi hadakaru nowa rikai shi sugita joushiki to Kodoku no maibotsu Hello gachi de mau ze hang time Yowai soul wa rest in peace, you know? I can’t stop de itte mau zo Waren bakari no applaud, more! Tama no yaruki mo disukaunto Dara shinee my mochiiveeshon Monju no chie mo akuma no youni Taki tsuke rarete kara youyaku kao wo dashita doukasen datte Fuki dasu honoo no naka de bibitte Doukasen to ikan ga Ware saki ni idome kasabaru ito e te wo noba shite Hitotsu ni naru kesshin wo Kowase we have to turn clock back Te mo ashi mo de nai no? How low? Kibaku shika nai zo Fly high isshin doutai Michi naru sekai wa Egaki hajimeta risou e to kyou ni saraba Todoke we have to make a RIMFIRE Gotta dream genkai to war Kowase we have to turn clock back Nokoru dangan no kazu wa aru zo hanate! Todoke we have to make a RIMFIRE Awasero power no naka no mind Iiwake iran zo Gotta dream genkai to war Tachi hadakaru nowa rikai shi sugita joushiki sa Todoke (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) Kowase (We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future world) Hanate (We have to goin’ this way, we have to doin’ now) Michi naru sekai wa Egaki hajimeta risou e to Mukau saki niwa daki shimete ranbu suru RIMFIRE English: Let’s Fly Now Let’s Try Now Let’s Fly Now Let's run up to the stage that make my heart dance Without end I'll break through the critical points We the legends who have a taste for dreams, Everybody in ring Without hesitation, to the future, let's jump I see nothing but people who say they're not down for the count, right after they've fallen Recovering from this hopeless situation, I aim for the distance I won't say I'm not scared but Despite all this I'm jumping over walls, and getting by checkpoints If my path happens to be blocked I need to be aware, I'm not alone Let's get to it, We have to make a RIMFIRE Gather the minds inside the powers No need for excuses! Gotta dream to the limits and war What's blocking my way is y logic that just understands too much And a burying loneliness Hello, let's flutter with grace, hang time My weak soul rests in peace, you know? With an "I can't stop", let's dance Keep going, applaud, more Even the occasional determinations are discounted My motivation is so sluggish And even my transcendent wisdom is like that of the devils A fuse that only shows up after being kindled I get frightened inside the flames it bursts outs I can't go up against the fuse but I challenge myself to go first, I reach my hand out to growing and Give out my determinations that become as one Destroy it, we have to turn the clock back Can't do a thing about it? How low? Nothing to do but explode then Fly high, two hearts beating as one The world that's becoming unknown Says its goodbyes to today with a drawn out ideal Let's get to it, We have to make a RIMFIRE Gotta dream Fight the war to lyrics Destroy all, we have to turn back time We have a few bullets left, Fire! Let's get to it, We have to make a RIMFIRE Gather the minds inside the powers No need for excuses! Gotta dream to the limits and war What's blocking my way is y logic that just understands too much Let's get to it(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) Destroy all(We have to goin’ this way, fly into the future wold) Fire!(We have to goin’ this way, We have to doin’ now) The world that's becoming unknown Heads toward the drawn out ideals Before going to dance wildly embracing the RIMFIRE